Chronicles of Sarek Kahs wan
by TrekChronicles
Summary: The Chronicles of Sarek series are writing as short dribbles to give an insight to the now legendary Ambassador. Kahs wan is the tale of Sarek's own Kahs wan.
1. Chapter 1

Federation Standard Year 2172

_It is the night prior to my Kahs Wan. I am apprehensive with reason. It was seven years ago my brother Sekar's life was taken undergoing his ritual. What if the same fate falls upon me? Does one feel pain in death? Would the gods be merciful and bring about a swift end or would I have to suffer?_

_Father tells me my fears are unfounded, Sekar was weak. His body, unsound; making it impossible for him to complete the 10 day trial of maturity. Mother is said to have questioned Father's logic in sending him out._

_Vulcan, Father says, is a place where only the strongest can survive. That is the Kahs wan had not taken him, his weaknesses would have._

_I once heard T'Pau speak to Grandfather of Sekar. His mental abilities far surpassed Vulcan normal. It apparently, was her belief, my brother understood his frailties' could cause him to be misused, and he used his Kahs wan to put an end to such chances._

_How is it logical to choice death, to allow ones Katra to be forever lost?_

~--~

Sarek arose early the next day. He ate his morning meal in quite, and prepared his body for the harsh environment of the trail. Over the course of the last year, he and his peers had practiced skills they would have to master in order to pass their Kahs wan.

To fail the first time out was not an issue. However, to perish left no chance to learn from mistakes. Sarek had no intention of failing. He was completing this in honor of his lost brother. He checked his gear. It consisted of nothing more than a knife, and a fire starter. Anything else he would need, he was required by the rules of the test to forge himself.

He was sharpening his blade on a sharpening stone when his father approached him from behind, "Sarek."

"Father?" Sarek said as he looked up using his hand to guard his eyes from the glare of the sun.

Skon moved into a sitting position next to his son. "My son, this journey will take you from being a boy to a man. Upon your return you will be bonded."

"Yes Father." Sarek didn't like the girl he was to be bonded to. There was something about her. Even his mother had not approved of the match. T'Rea was also of the house of Surak and the bloodlines must be preserved. Her lines flowed even closer as she was called by the ancient title of a princess.

The thought of being bonded to life with a princess, and being required to remain planet side for the duration of his life was not appealing. He had wanted to explore the galaxy. His heart's destiny had been chosen when he travelled with Grandfather to Earth two years ago. Ever since that faithful visit, he would look into the sky, and name each star that contained M class planets.

Skon raised a brow at his son. "Your thoughts would be better served if you focused on your upcoming Kahs wan and not your fascination with the stars. Can the stars aid you in fighting off the Le'Mayta?"

"No Father, you are as always correct. I will focus my energies on my pending Kahs wan." He presented a submissive position. Soon, his father would have to look at him as an equal. Once he was a man, he could look his father eye to eye as a man.

Sarek finished sharpening his blade and enquired, "Father, if it pleases you, may I walk alone to the starting marker? It will allow me the opportunity to reflect on your guidance." Sarek desired to be alone.

~--~

Sarek reached the starting point in 1.73 hours. His time spent in reflection and review of what he had been told by those who took their Kahs wan. He knew of the short cut that could take a full day off the test. It however, was dangerous, and most avoided it at all cost.

The grossed error to be made though was enlisting help from other Kahs wan participates. Nothing had been mentioned of not retaining information, one heard, about the trek.

First to arrive was Soval, Sarek's closest friend. The boy was a year ahead of Sarek and was retaking the test, because he stayed with an injured boy a boy whose life would have been lost otherwise. Upon rescue he had quoted Surak's teachings.

Sarek studied his friend. His eyes were focused on the vastness of the Forge ahead of them. "Soval, thee shall pass."

Soval looked at him, "If I do not, Father says I will shame him and my ancestors. I cannot bring shame to the name of Sepok"

Sarek nodded. He would somehow make sure they both passed.

This season's Kahs wan had 20 boys and 5 girls. No doubt, the girls would come in last. The beginning of the race started at dusk. The weather was at its coolest, added to the fact it was mid-winter on Vulcan.

Most of the journey would be done at night, allowing the youths to sharpen their night vision. In the heat of the day, it was best to stay out of the sun's heat.

Three hours into Sarek's journey he discovered an oddly shaped cavern, hidden by overgrowth. Its mouth was in the shape of a crescent moon. The opening was barely wide enough to crawl into, yet he felt drawn to it,almost as if it had called out to him.

His eyes could make out obscure ancient writings. Pre-reform if he read correctly. He knew his ancestors often dwelled in the caves, but to read their words. Sarek touched the fine details of the lettering. As he did so, a jolt of electricity passed through him along with flashes of another time a time torn by civil war. Images so powerful he was knocked out by the sheer force of them in his mind.

When Sarek awoke, images past through his mind. He saw Sekar's death, the struggles his brother had face. Though, it was not his brother, it was the one who had written on the caves.

The words that had escaped him before suddenly were clear and easy to read. 'The path you seek lies within your heart. Emotion serves purpose as a guide along this path. Logic acts as the balance of what must be to come and what once was. –-Sekar.'

When Sarek gathered the strength to get up, his hand felt a useful tool on his journey. It was a piece of finely crafted metal. Though it was worn, it clearly was a ceremonial blade of some sort. Sarek gathered it up and held it as he stood.

Exiting the cave it was the dead of night. From the way the stars lined the night sky, two hours had passed. He had lost time, but gained a useful tool. It was not against the rules to utilize what one found.

Sarek used the blade to cut was some of the over growth, weaving it together to form a crude purse. This caused yet another hour to be lost. Time he would have to make up for in the heat of the day. Putting the blade in the purse, he tied it to his waist and broke into a run. He had little choice be to run, till he could fun not more.

His eyes stayed focused on the mountains ahead. They were an hour ahead, but in them, was the short cut, few Kahs wan participates took. The path was reported full of dangers.

A infant LeMayta sprung at him, Sarek was able to move out of the way. Keeping his body clear of the deadly claw he managed to escape the beast. The danger was far from over though, where an infant was the mother was sure to be as well.

His scenes were on alert: eyes scanned the horizon, ears strained for any break in the quite. Still he pressed on. He had a new goal, to make it back so he could explore the cave in greater detail.

~--~

By the time Sarek reached the base of the mountains he had found a patch of K'Sahn Melon. One of the melons he kept, for its shell, to serve as a hat. It could protect his head in the day from the dangerous radiation that came from the sun.

He surveyed the mountains to find a spot that would make his ascension the easiest. Finally, deciding on a spot that had a ledge half way up he could used to rest.

Carefully, he began his climb. The jagged rocks left small cuts in his hands. Each move caused a painful sting to course through his palms. He was Vulcan; a Vulcan did not let personal discomfort detour him from his tasks.

As his hand reached up for the ledge he felt his footing falter. Fearing he would fall to his death he sent a prayer to the ancient goddess of life. With a strength--not his own--he pulled up rising to the safety of the ledge He was left with a feeling he had been pushed up.

He steadied his breathing as he took a moment to rest. Reflecting on the fact this was the second time he had been aided by some unseen force. His destiny was life not death in the Kahs wan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarek made up time quickly using the more dangerous of the ways. His body ached from various cuts he had received in his climb up the jagged cliffs. The combination of friction and having to stop his fall a few times had rubbed burns into his hand, making them raw and painful.

By the time he had reached the top, his make shift helmet was broken and gone. The ledge he had seen was now beneath him and he was on a trail along the rim of the mountain range. This was a trail that either the foolish or very daring ventured.

The crest was .782 kilometers above the surface of the forge. This wasn't even the highest spot of the range. It peaked at 1.974 kilometers.

Sarek's heart pounded and he struggled to regulate his breathing. He sat for a moment surveying the landscape. From here he could make out his cohorts they looked as dots on the horizon.

Most of them had taken the easy path, going around the mountains. Surprisingly, the only other person to take his path was a girl. T'Rea had joined him on the more dangerous route.

Sarek had been brought up in a house hold where the male set the laws. His mother took care of his father's every need. This was in addition to her work at the hospital. They maintained two separate sleeping chambers.

In his circles this was not uncommon though, Soval's parents lived in different parts of the city, and lead their own lives. Soval had spent the first three years, in the care of his mother. Upon his third birthday he was moved with his father. This knowledge made him glad his parents at least shared a common dwelling.

He looked over to T'Rea and her progress, wondering if her body was a beaten as his. She was just ahead of him but when she noticed him, she broke into a run. Sarek wanted to call out to have her stop, but talking and aid was forbidden.

It was when the unthinkable happened and she ran into a den of a Seleth that Sarek reacted.

He watched as her mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. Terror had stolen her voice, which was a good thing. Seleth's were known to be territorial and highly protective of their young.

Sarek could see the adult Seleth lapping up water that remained from a rare storm a few days back. He made his way into the wind flow. Hoping his scent would draw the beast towards him. //T'Rea, stay there, till I say move.//

Her eyes bore into his, he could feel her fear. //Sarek, no!//

He kept his actions up, watching her with his peripheral vision, he moved dangerously close to the Seleth. It caught his scent on the air and darted his head looking at Sarek. Sarek kept his eyes focused on it. Slowly, he drew out the blade he had found. //T'Rea leave here slowly.//

Reluctantly, she did as he said and moved away from the sleeping cub. //Sarek you are foolish.//

//That might be, but you will not die this way, not today.// Sarek meant no harm to the mother or her cub, but T'Rea's life and now his was at stake.

The adult Seleth stood on its back legs and let out a loud growl, causing some rocks to loosen in the mountainside. Sarek looked at the long fangs. One of the six inch fangs had broken off about half way up. He had to react quickly, and with little time to think when the front paws came back onto the ground and charged him. When it leapt towards him, he ducked and rolled under it, causing the animal to make a ear piercing scream as it flew off the side of the cliff. Sarek stood up and closed his eyes. He had caused the death of another being, one with a cub that couldn't make it on its own. He moved to the tiny cub, which was now looking at him. He took off his pants, leaving only his undergarment on the lower part of his body. With his blade, he cut the pants to make a sling of sorts. When he was done, he put the tiny cub in it, and threw it over his right shoulder.

//You can't keep it Sarek, it's a wild Seleth.// T'Rea moved towards him.

//We cannot allow him to die, because our taking this path caused his mother's death.// Sarek looked ahead in the direction of the finish line. They had passed the most dangerous of it. He would not give up, nor would he leave the cub behind. Life was to be preserved at all cost.

He once again began his walk, despite the fact he had forfeited it by lending aid to T'Rea. As he made his way with the cub it sniffed him. "I have no food for you." It let out a cry that sounded like, 'eyechee'. Thus Sarek named the Seleth, "I'Chi".


End file.
